Loki (Waltraute)
Summary Loki is the infamous evil god from Asgard. Descending from giants, Loki joined Asgard after becoming Odin's brother-in-law, so he's both an Æsir and a giant. Loki is a trickster that compares himself to a joker: he can be Asgard's greatest ally at one moment and their worst enemy at the next. Indeed, while Loki has helped Asgard in several occasions, such as the incident with Svaðilfari, he's most famous for his crimes; such as being responsible of killing the god of light Baldr as a joke, shaving off the blonde hair of the harvest goddess Sif as a gag, almost destroying the Æsir by kidnapping Iðunn so that they lost the method of producing the apples of immortality, the cursed Andvari's treasure that lead to Siegfried's death, chaotically fathering Fenrir, Jörmungandr and Hel, and for being one of the primary causes of the final battle of Ragnarök. As a trickster, Loki hates the idea of having his future be decided for him, so his main goal is to break free of the chains of fate, no matter how high the cost or how much this hurts others. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly 6-C Name: Loki Origin: The Circumstances Leading to Waltraute's Marriage Gender: Male Age: Older than a human's lifespan Classification: God, Giant, Evil God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, doesn't need air, Shapeshifting, Illusion Creation, Flight, Resistance to curses Attack Potency: At least City level (Should be much stronger than a Valkyrie like Waltraute, caused volcanic eruptions in Midgard), possibly Island level (As a powerful and notable Asgardian, he may be comparable to Frigg, but this is unclear as he's mainly a trickster), Dáinsleif's curse ignores conventional durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling (He should be much stronger than a Valkyrie like Waltraute) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Class, possibly Island Class Durability: At least City level, possibly Island level Stamina: Likely high Range: Extended melee range with his sword Standard Equipment: Magic Sword, Dáinsleif, Icarus Feather Intelligence: High, a trickster god whose schemes manipulate all the other big players of the world. He has engineered ways to accelerate or slow down Ragnarök in several occasions and is aware of the existence of other worlds outside his own based in Norse mythology Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shapeshifting:' Loki is a skilled shapeshifter, being capable of transforming into any animal, such as a mare or a hawk. *'Illusion Creation:' Loki is capable of casting at least basic illusions, such as making Dáinsleif look exactly like Surtr's sword to try and trick him into unsheathing it and be affected by its curse. *'Unnamed Magic Sword:' Loki carries with him an unnamed sinister magic sword of red and black. Its properties have not been described. *'Dáinsleif:' A sword contained within a scabbard colored a sinister black and red, Dáinsleif is one of the highest ranked magical swords a human can wield, and it's considered to be one of the triggers of Ragnarök. However, as a dwarven item, Dáinsleif is a heavily cursed sword. Once Dáinsleif is removed from its scabbard, it will never return to its scabbard until the hated opponent has been killed. Either the target will be killed or the wielder will lose his own life. This “sword of endings” will inevitably bring about one or the other result. The average human can easily have their heart destroyed by the overflowing curse even if they pulled it just a crack from the scabbard. It is a sword of mutual destruction that applies a curse on both the wielder and the enemy. This cruel weapon is most useful when an extreme gap exists between the value of the killer’s life and the value of the killed’s life. *'Icarus Feather:' One of Icarus' feathers, allowing Loki to fly by constructing the wings of Icarus. *'Resistance to curses:' Normally most dwarven items and weapons have powerful curses on them that can bring ruin to mortals like humans or giants, but the properties of the gods repel these dwarf curses, allowing them to freely wield or use them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Waltraute Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Flight Users Category:Tricksters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6